A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE ROUTE
by MILHARU
Summary: CHAPTER 4!2X1 Duo, a normal boy, who has his work, his friends and everything else in life, he thinks his life is grear until he meets a blueye boy who'll change everything
1. Chapter 1

A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE ROUTE 

BY **MILHARU**

**Parings** 2x1

**Disclaimers**: Ok, I don't own GW, but OMG I dream about it, but sadly it's not true,

**Warnings**- NC17-AU-Angst, Attempt of suicide….mmm and more

**A/N**- Well as you may be able to tell, English isn't my first language XD, I mean look, I am from Argentina, and even if I love English well I can't write it fluently, I try! I swear I try but I don't know how it will turn out!

So, I had NatsuTsuki edit it for me!

Cya

**E/N**- I luff you Fytehugs Fyte! I Love editing your stories because you are the S&M Queen.puts crown on your head Can't wait for the rest of it to come out, even if I am not a Gundam Wing fangirl xx;, I can still get into your stories / (Maybe a Little To Much -.-;)

Ja!

CHAPTER 1 

I hate days like this, I really, really hate them! Days that no matter what hour, the heat is the same, so intense, you end the day all sweaty and sticky. Even if I have been living in this city all my life, I can never get used to it. But I know I can't change the weather, okay?

So, here I am, at 12 in the afternoon, the worst time of the day because of fact that the sun is directly above the city, but this is the damned hour when I have to begin my shift at work; damn it all! The little break that I have during my working hours doesn't feel like a break because of this DAMN HEAT…I can feel my shirt all wet with sweat, my hair plastered to my forehead and my brain, the one thing that I can control, is sizzling away…only one word can describe how I feel right now. Atrocious.

The worst part is that I've been working 12 hours straight, and this damn heat is like a punch in me…well you know…down there. I am torn between two choices, to go back inside again and work some more & survive the heat, or walk the 6 blocks to my back to my flat, and possibly pass out from the heat. I think I may just start to live at work. I know I sound a lazy, but believe me, if you were here you would think the same; finally the thought of a fresh shower and a big bed over power the heat, and I make my way back to my home.

I had walked two blocks, when already I had uttered an uncountable amount of curses when something caught my attention. There is something in the hallway, at first sight it looked like an animal. Then I looked at it again. It is a small thing, covered with a tick black blazer; the size of it made me think it was a dog or something like that. It is so hot out here I think I may be hallucinating.

I have always had a soft spot for animals, and it seems so sick for someone to leave a dog out in this heat with a blazer on. I am sitting down by its side right now, so I can see the form of the thing, it's way too big to be a cat. If it's a dog, I hope that don't bite because it looks, by its size, that it is as big as me and thanks to this heat I don't have the strength to fight it off.

The blazer had seen better days, one half of it has is torn, and other side really doesn't even exist. In one of the holes I can see a mop of brown hair, my breath is caught in my throat as I gasp! That it isn't a dog! It's a boy! Oh my God!

Quickly I stood up, he seems to be asleep, and at least I hope he is! Suddenly the importance of him being to hot in that damn blazer has faded. I ripped off the blazer with one fluid movement, and as soon as I did two incredible cobalt eyes looked at me. He made a quick movement and grabbed my arm, very weakly I might add, but the sudden movement made me jump back.

The boy is slowly, as if it was hard to do even that, standing up, and I can't avoid the sound that I made at the sight of the poor kid…he is a kid! He has to be between 10 to 13 years old, his face shows that he has Japanese blood in him. He has is wearing is running through my spine at the mere sight of this beautiful boy. But his eyes are the best part; those inconceivable blue eyes, and that face! My god, I am almost drooling jut by looking at him, well I suppose you could say I was gawking, but something isn't right here. I actually look at the boy, and not at his clothes or facial features, but really look at him. I am utterly shocked to see how thin he is! It is latterly to the point that I can see all his ribs and the bones of his pelvis! This is the cause of him having to make an effort to stand!

Now I have to worry now for the health of the boy! I moved to help him, but in the same moment that my hand made contact to his shoulder the boy jerked away, and now is glaring at me. He seems to have the strength to do this. Oh if glares could kill! Ouch!

I am trying to look cool, but under a glare like this, I have to say it's really hard to do. "Who the hell are you?" I heard his slightly nasal voice say. It's nice a nice voice, but his tone is so harsh, the kid doesn't want help that's obvious. But it is also clear that he needs it.

"Ok kid, calm down. I am not gonna hurt you ok? All I wanted to was help you." at that the boy snorted. Ok I wasn't really expecting the boy the run to my arms, but at least I expected some reaction other than that sarcastic snort.

"Well I don't need your help. So, what do you want? I'm sure you don't have the money to be able to do anything with me." Whoa, where the hell that came from? The money, what money? My mind has finally made the connection, damn it all! How can this be! He is just kid! Suddenly memories from my childhood appear in my mind, living in the lower parts of the colony. I am still attempting to suppress those awful memories, I wont' allow my psyche to bring back such horrid things.

"I am **NOT** here for **THAT** sort of thing boy!" I am trying to hide the anger in my voice, but some of it still emerges. I don't want to scare him. I went back to my place by his side, and I notice that I am a head taller than him and that he seems afraid. Now I realize that the way he was acting was just a front to hide his fear. I can see all of his emotions through those gorgeous cobalt eyes. His face may no show any emotion but his eyes tell all. "I saw you sitting out here with that blazer on, out in this heat and thought you were sick or something. Nothing more ok?" Those eyes show me that he is full of distrust. But there is something else, a sort of shine, as if, no one else has ever worried for him, and he is truly hoping, wishing even, that this is genuine.

The boy hasn't said anything for a while and I am starting to feel uncomfortable, he seems to be looking for some trace of lies behind my words, but I know he isn't finding anything. "Hey kid stop looking at me like that, I told you I don't want to hurt you." I am repeating myself, which is making me a little annoyed.

"I am not a kid," he finally said. A funny thing to say, only a child would say that when being called a kid.

"Then tell me, how old are you?" something told me by his attitude that he isn't the age that I thought he was earlier.

"16," he said simply, and my jaw almost hit the floor. Kami! The kid looked like he was 10 years old! His weight must have thrown me off!

"Now that you see I'm ok, just leave me alone!" Damn that tone of his and that damned glare should be forbidden! After that was said, he is going back to the initial position I had found him in! I am just stunned!

"Go away." Was all he murmured, after I stood there a amazed by what had just happened.

I am just going to turn around and continue my way to home, but it is bothering me too much! Damn I can't leave that boy like this, I just can't!

"Hey" I finally say, with a sigh.

"…" Was all the reply he gave me.

" What would you say if I took you to get something to eat?"

"…"He won't give me answer! I just can win with him! I am just about to turn to take my leave, when I finally heard a reply. "I wont let you fuck me for a plate of food…"

Must not snap! Keep calm! "I never said you had to." I have to be patient with this boy, if he is doing what I think he is, I WILL help him.

" I just want you to eat something ok?"

He is getting up again, folding the blazer on his slim arm, his eyes made contact with mine.

I don't know why he accepted my invitation, but I am glad he did. I really do want to help him, because I maybe know what he is going through. I've never felt a connection with someone like I feel with him. I want know why. I want to know **him**.

"Great! Then it's settled. Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Duo Maxwell. And you are?…" I said cheerfully

He never broke eye contact with me. I feel like I am downing in his eyes. Finally decided to reply.

"Heero Yuy"

I decided that should be our last word, I could tell already that he didn't want to have a conversation. Besides it was still hot! I am walking back over to his side, so we can begin our way to the restaurant. I can feel that this may be a long & silent journey.


	2. Chapter 2

A light at the end of the route

Autor: Milharu

Archive: yes please!

Parings: 2x1 4x3 13x6

Category: AU

Rating: Nc 17

Warnings: mmm abuse, rape, all those stuff XD

Disclaimer: ok, u all know that I don't own them, and I don't want to make money so there ….

Notes: I have to thanks and really THANKS to my cute betta KAMI ( hon I love u!), and I want to thanks to the ppl who let me reviews! Thanks ppl!

Chapter 2

We had just started to walk down the street, on our way to have lunch, when a rough voice stopped us in our tracks. The strong command that came from that voice called for Heero, who froze in his spot.

Heero whispered, "Go away now." Then he turned to face the owner of the voice, as did I. It turned out that the source of the voice belonged to an ugly old man, standing in the very same place where I had found Heero sleeping.

I didn't know what in the hell that thing was, I mean, I know I said it was an old guy, but he was weird, deformed even! He didn't have a right hand! In its place, he had a kind of mechanical paw, that only had 3 fingers, and was way to big to be a normal hand.

His face wasn't much better; the old man had a kind of weird glasses, rounded and too small. This man was the prime example of weird.

When the Asian boy stood in front of the man, I was put into a daze, when I saw the mechanical hand grab Heero's shoulder, in a painful sort of way, then the wince that came form Heero. "Heero," the man said coldly, "how many times I have to tell you to not to...," then as if to make Heero's pain worsen he tightened his grip on his shoulder, causing Heero to cry out in pain."…Not to not move of this place!" Heero didn't reply to want the man had said. The man started to continue but then he glanced over at me.

"Damn it boy! You should be grateful that you have a 'date' right now, but we WILL talk later. Tch, look at you, all dirty! Now you don't have any time to clean up, I'll have to lower the price on you…." The man kept on saying things, but I couldn't seem to grasp the meaning of them. That still didn't keep me from getting mad as hell though!

I couldn't believe my ears, a date? A client I was sure! Then that poor boy, that starved and dirty boy was being used like a tool, like a piece of meat. Now those beautiful eyes were so empty, so vacant, dead at the world, all because of the words from that bastard!

I had made up my mind! I was ready going to beat this guy into a pulp, when an expensive, and I mean it, a really expensive black sports car, stopped directly in front of both of them, the old man immediately let go of Heero's shoulder, and he ran to the drivers side. The window lowered a bit, and the old man and driver began to talk/

After a few minutes the old man went back to Heero, and took off the his ugly blazer.  
Which left him in that tempting outfit of his. And ever with his apparent poor health, and all the dirt on him, I couldn't help but think that the boy still was really, REALLY beautiful. Sexy even.

Heero went to the passenger's side of the car, and without a second thought he climbed inside. A second later they were out of my sight, and what did I do? Well, you don't know, so I'll tell you.

I, 'The Great Savior; didn't do ANYTHING! I stood there gawking like an idiot, while he got in the car and drove away! God knows what that man is going to do to the poor boy!

"You can't do anything to him, so don't even bother. Just forget you saw him like that. You don't have the money to pay for him." I jumped when I heard that scratchy voice now right beside me. One word to came to mind when I heard this: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"What the fuck do you think are doing?" I congratulated myself on my quick recovery "He is a human damn you! Just like us(well I'm not so sure about), and you are treating him like he is a piece of meat "

"That's because he IS a piece of meat," that scratchy voice answered me calmly and he got me off of guard. I didn't count on that answer, but it set my rage off instantly.

"How dare you!" Now, let me tell you something about myself, there are a few things a can't stand, and this, my friends is on top of my list. So I'm sorry if I got a little physical about all this issue.

"Now listen to me you old fucker! I'll show you what is a piece of meat is, you WILL be a dead piece of meat when I'll finish with you!" I was about to have his head when the words that came of his mouth stopped me.

"If you lay a finger on me the boy will die….painfully" the bastard added while smiling at me, which he had the nerve to add"…and I'm sure that you don't want that, now do you? Listen to me you little prat, and listen well…" I had to restrain myself to not punch him "To him, I AM god, I decide if he lives or die, if he eats or not, what he will eat and how, who will and who won't fuck him, when to sleep, and when he shits! Now if you want to do him a favor away for him! Tell someone about him and he'll die, tell the police and he'll die, be near him again and…and you AND him will die, is that understood?" With that he turned around and left me there. And for the second time that day I saw how the boy was treated, and I didn't do anything. Me, a pathetic little being couldn't do anything to save a boy.

I am late, damn it! I am 10 fucking minutes late, after a restless night, I couldn't sleep until dawn, may I add, I am now going to be fucking late to work. And have Treize on my ass, so I wont see the end of it! He hates when people is late, damn it! And with my luck I'm sure he will be there today.

There is it! I'm one more block away and ten more minutes have passed! I am really praying for Treize to not be there. I have entered in the building slowly & quietly making my way to my station, 'till now nobody has appeared to have spotted me! This Rocks! I need to keep going like this, the hall is clear, and I am 2 stations away from mine…..

"Maxwell you are late!" Damn it all!

"Oh come on Treize! He is been late only for a few minutes, let the boy go to his station and start to work" Zechs's voice comes from behind me and I feel like crying, oh! My friend, have I ever told you how much I love you! Possibly not, but my boss, Zechs's boyfriend, wouldn't like to see that right now.

Anyway, the soft voice of the tall blond, makes the face of my boss soften for a second, and then it turns back as he turns, again, to me "This is the last time Maxwel" and with that he takes his leave. Damn! I was close this time.

"Duo," shit I know that tone of voice, Zechs knows that something happened! I don't know if I am that transparent or it's just that Zechs know me too well! I am not sure of which of those scares me the most…

"Duo, I know you well my friend…but you are also very transparent!" and he finished that comment with a little laugh, that makes want to kill him! Yeah, my love for him went through the floor.

"Nothing happened Zechs" I said quickly, a little too quickly I might add. But, it didn't matter because before I gave him a chance to reply, I ran away to my locker.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A LIGHT

By MILHARU

Gundam Wing

2x1, 3x4, 13x6

Hi people! Gomen for the delay! But I didn't know if continue with the fic or not, this is the 3rd part please enjoy it.

**Thanks thanks ! to my beta Tandakku! I love you!**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CHAPTER 3

"Shit, shit, shit!" I repeated over and over in the lockers rooms as I changed into my work clothes. I can't believe how sometimes I was such a bastard, I can't let this to affect my work, too many lives depend on me to let this affect me, but I don't understand why I can't erase those haunted blue eyes out of my mind! "Shit!"

"I think you made that clear Maxwell, but may I ask why you are so intent in repeating that particular word?" Damn it!

The guy who made me jump to the ceiling and almost gave me a heart attack was my co-worker and friend Chang Wufei; his Chinese figure walking into the lockers rooms, nice black eyes and his always neat hair tied in a tight ponytail.

My friend seemed ignorant to my almost death and continued to tease me. I swear his sense of humor is 'dry!' "Really Maxwell, even I thought you had a more developed vocabulary." And the bastard, who was leaned against his locker, had the guts to snort at me!

"Shup up Fei, I am not in the mood for this." Really, you should see his face, the changing of colors, the indignation in those black eyes, here it comes, yes, yes, it's closer, closer and….

"Maxwell, my Name is Wufei….Wu..fei, can you make your little brain process that?" It's red, his face is red, this guy can always make me feel better! That's my pal, even if he doesn't entirely know that.

"Of course it can Wu..fers but I know you love yours nicks!" Now I have to duck a punch, geez where is his sense of humor….

"It's right here Maxwell." He said as I evaded another punch, did I said that aloud?

"Yes, you did." Uh oh again?

"Maxwell can you please let the stupid act down and tell me why you were so upset one minute ago?" Ouch! It wasn't an act; I didn't realize that I was talking aloud.

Just as I was starting to tell Wufei about Heero, the door of the locker rooms opened again to show my other two friends and co-workers: Quatre Winner, a petite blond guy with big aqua blue eyes, but his appearance has nothing to do with his skills, the guy is the best strategist in the country, and Trowa Barton, a tall Latin, with amazing green eyes and weird hair. That hair doesn't do justice to his eyes, one bang is perpetually obstructing one of those gems.

"Hi guys how are you today?" Quatre said and Trowa as usual only nods his head to us.

"Fine, I was about to hear Maxwell's last melodrama; I came this morning to find him fighting with his uniform and cursing, not a very nice view if you saw that the uniform was winning." I had to restrain myself from erasing that little stupid smirk off his face, but then I looked at myself and I realized that I had only one leg in my pants and it was the wrong one. I am worse that I thought.

"Yes well, it's nothing…I've just…" Could this be more uncomfortable?

"Hey Duo, are you ok, something bad happened, is that it?" Trust Quatre to know what is on my mind. He left his locker to sit at Wufei's side, and then Trowa is sitting too! Ohhhhh pleaseeee give a me a brake! But then again I really wanted their opinion about this, so I brace myself and start to talk.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Boy, did you bring the money?" The old man grabs the boys and slams him into the wall, "This is not the amount that I talked about with the man! Where is the rest of it, damn it! Can you do anything right? Is that so?" The old man kicked the whimpering boy.

"Tell me, damn you! I should have known that the only good thing you do is open yours legs! Now tell me where is the rest of it!"

"I don't have it." Murmured the boy, "I'm sorry I don't have it, I used it to buy a sandwich! I was hungry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The boy knew what would come after his confession and the endless 'I'm sorry''s wouldn't prevent his punishment. He knew it but he hadn't any other place to go, any hope for the future; his grandfather had made sure of that.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So, that was all that happened." I was tired when I finished, but I felt better, I had really wanted to tell this to someone.

"I don't think that you're a coward or stupid for letting him go Duo, I think that it would have been worse if you had tried to prevent it." Quatre reasons, "But we have to do something about it, you can't let this continue to happen." He is really serious, and that tells me that he is upset.

"Kisama Maxwell, sorry for teasing you. And Winner is right we have to help this kid, this is injustice!" It was a safe bet to count Wufei, he hates injustice, but then again we all do, that's why we works for the Preventers, a special force, like the police but with more freedom.

"I am in too Duo, we'll help Heero." Trowa murmurs in his quiet voice, his green eyes speaking more than his words.

"But first we have to find who that man is, what relation he has with Heero, search to see if Heero is his real name, search about his family, find proof that he has been forced to be a prostitute, confirm his age and more important: ask Treize for an order to do all this." Quatre is in work mode, so watch out people, in five minutes he did what I couldn't in what? Twenty-four hours?

"But Duo you have to realize that this might take a while, so please be patient." Quatre and the guys know my moods, when I get mad nasty things happen.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Now the four of us are in the conference room in Preventers HQ waiting for Treize and Zechs.

The door of the conference room opened to allow the two tall figures to in, after seeing our faces I'm sure they knew that something bad was happening.

"Ok gentlemen, this is a little strange, so I suspect that something important is happening. Can you please start with this meeting?" Both men took a seat at the head of the rectangular table while we were on the opposite side. Quatre was the one who would explain the situation; we were there for the simple fact of moral support.

Quatre stood up and began his explanation.

An hour later we had both Treize and Zechs frowning, but not as a bad sign it was the fact that still in our era of technology people continue to treat other people and kids like barbarians.

"Well, as Mr. Winner said, first of all we need proof. Yes Duo you all have the authorization to work on this case, but you cannot do anything without any proof and after I have that proof you will do something AFTER I give you my authorization. Please be thorough about the proof, if the age of the boy is true we will be working in a case of minor abuse, and those ones are very delicate, don't leave any weak point. Dismissed." With that Treize and Zechs were finished with us.

"Well, that went excellently." Mused Quatre.

"Maxwell, do you know where we can find Heero?" asked Wufei.

"Yeah, he said that alley was his work point, so I hope we can find him there." I really hope that, really, really, but it will be so hard to see him there and not be able to take him from there at that moment! Those eyes, those sad eyes haunted me.


	4. Chapter 4

A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE ROUTE

BY MILHARU

GUNDAM WING

DUOXHEERO

* * *

Hello everybody! It has been so long don't you think? Well I have a rough year and I was at home surfing the net when I got this spark of creativity, so I started to write and this is the result.

This isn't betaed XD (new word) but I think you'll understand.

See ya soon (I hope so…XD)

CHAPTER 4

Lying here on the floor in my makeshift bed there's only darkness all around and even if my body is still s sticky with that men semen I still wondered after all this time what have I done wrong to have this life, and frankly I don't have an answer, my parents died when I was young, that was what J told me, he said that they were out trying to find food when they got caught and were murdered.

He also told me that he wasn't going to the same destiny as my parents so I would be the one getting the money for food and since I didn't know how to work I would use my body to get it; I was 10. I didn't know at that time what that means, and believe me when I tell you I wish I've never knew.

One night he came to my bedroom or the basement, you see, his house is most an abandoned factory than a house and he lock me in the basement frequently, his reason? I make a lot of noise.

Than night he came and told me that soon I would be starting to work but for that I needed some training, and he would be the one who would train me. That night I lost not only my virginity but my innocence too, I lost my hope, the hope my parents had gave me to a better life, to a happy life.

I remember I cried, and I asked him why was he doing that, my answer was a slap and a punch in my stomach while he was entering me, he also teached me to not ask any questions. I bled because I hadn't let him prepared me properly, I thought I was dying, I wish I had die that day, now I wish everyday to die….

For a month he took me in every opportunity he has, I was always loose and lubricated by his semen, I hated him and I hated myself, I still do…..

Then it was time for my first client, I was very scared, J made me take a shower and put me so rags that showed more than hide, I still use them. A car came, an old one and a big guy made his way to J and me, he was a lot tall than me and that scared me a lot more.

"Cute kid you have here" he said looking at my body like he was talking about a piece of meat, now I got used to that.

"He's ready for you, if you make any damage to his body you´ll pay more!" and with that J showed me in the car told me to do everything that guy told me to.

That night was the beginning of everything a hate, it was the beginning of my destiny.

That's was 6 years ago, and at that time I though that at least I would have a decent meal, since I got the money for it, but J though different, he told me that no one would want to fuck a fat boy so I wouldn't be allowed to eat much, I had to keep in shape, in shape for what I don't know, the man who J found to fuck me weren't interested in how I looked like, the only thing they wanted was to pound in my ass.

But with my new lifestyle came the disgust I started to have for food, I couldn't and I can't eat a lot and what I it is frequently vomited back, so I had no problems with that I almost never am hungry.

I keep some of the money I get, but it's not for me, I can't do anything with it, but a few years ago, I was in a park a few blocks away from that hole were J and I live, it was one of those days when everything seems to have so much life, the sky was very blue, there was no wind and the sun was very bright, but I felt cold because I couldn't be part of that, people won want a damage boy then and now, a boy who had made the things I've done.

In my misery I didn't heard a girl who was walking a little puppy come close to my and when she talked I almost had a heart attack, the girls merely laugh, she was younger than me. She gave the first gift I've remember to have, she gave a flower, she said I looked too sad for a beautiful day, and no one should feel sad in a day like that.

Her name was Maria, she has blond hair and a kind smile, her puppy was eddy.

Since that day we became friends, sort of, I didn't tell her were I lived or what I did, it was a chance to be a normal boy, and J wouldn't know it would be perfect; sadly perfect thing doesn't exit….

I learned that the girl lived with her step father in a little house near the park and that her mother had died a while ago, it didn't go unnoticed to my eyes the burns marks in the girls arms, but I didn't say anything, what to say? What could I have done for her?

I found my answer three months after we became friends.

Her father drunken his ass off, burn their house with then inside, all of them died I found myself crying over the burned teddy I had gave her for her birthday a week ago, she had turned 7.

I couldn't work, and J made pay for that, he bated me so bad that I couldn't walk for a week, after that and slowly the routine started again, but what little money I kept form J I saved it for a church who take care of children with the same problem as Maria, they can't do anything for someone like me but they can do so much for children who deserve a better life….

I became a shell, the emptiness give me no feelings for anything, I don't talk, I don't make any sound when they entered me without any preparation, I don't care what the clients wants or do to me, I don't care for anything…maybe with luck I'll die soon and everything will end, but who am I kidding, I've never be lucky in anything.

Great my client is here….I guess it's show time…


End file.
